Gwen Tennyson (Earth-110)
Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson is a Human/Anodite hybrid Plumber, the paternal cousin of Ben Tennyson, and (along with Kevin Levin) was a front line member of his team during the first 3 shows. Gwen was first introduced when her parents sent her on a summer-long road trip with her Grandpa Max and her cousin Ben. She has, as Verdona refers to it, "The Spark" the unique trait that allows Humans with Anodite ancestry to access the powers and form of an Anodite. In Ben 10: Omnitrix Wielder, a seventeen year old Gwen has moved to a town at the edge of Bellwood’s city limits to attend college a few years early. She still frequently assists Ben and the Plumbers when necessary, but she’d much rather lead a semblance of normal life. Her boyfriend Kevin has moved in with her, leaving Ben to work with his new partner, Rook. Appearance Gwen has her Ultimate Alien appearance, but with a different wardrobe. She now wears dark gray pants with white highlights, black and white tennis shoes, and a red version of her original shirt as her default outfit. She has a special brown belt that houses the Charms of Bezel she has collected. Personality In the original series, Gwen is portrayed as an intelligent, mature but usually stubborn and smart-mouthed when it came to talking with Ben. Her quick thinking and good instincts give her an edge in dealing with dangerous situations. However, she's sometimes too trusting with people who want to exploit her goodwill, leading her (or others) into harm's way. As she got older, she became even more mature, as well as becoming more caring and sympathetic. Her affection towards her cousin Ben, became more clear as well. Gwen is willing to forgive villains for their wrongdoings, the most notable being Kevin, if she believes they've changed for the better. Although her intelligence and knowledge have only increased since the original series, she's not completely free of her naivete, and can be arrogant at times as well. Despite being far more mature and reasonable than Ben and Kevin, Gwen is somewhat hotheaded and can lose control of her mana if angered enough, as shown in Double or Nothing. Gwen occasionally prioritizes things incorrectly, as shown in Duped when she put more importance on Ben arriving to Julie's tennis match on time than stopping the Forever Knights' armed robbery of a museum. Powers and Abilities Gwen possesses an Anodite Spark, which she inherited from her grandmother, Verdona. Gwen is thus part Anodite, a race of free-spirited beings composed of pure energy made solid. This allows her to freely control mana, which is derived from life energy Gwen can manipulate mana to create many different types of structures like hammers, protective helmets, battering rams, beams to grab and throw enemies, stepping stones/platforms to carry her and others though air, safety nets, energy blasts, shields, etc. Gwen can also synchronize her martial arts styles with her mana manipulation abilities. Although Gwen usually uses her own mana to accomplish these feats, she can absorb mana from her surroundings at will if she chooses to. Gwen’s other mana related powers include: the ability to locate any person she wants by detecting the traces of mana that he/she leaves in their wake, telekinesis, teleportation, heat vision, telepathy, and healing living beings. She can also float above the ground and ride her mana platforms through the air, but she cannot fly. As a last resort, Gwen can transform into her Anodite form. In this form her powers are exponentially enhanced to their full potential. She also gains the abilities of flight, size alteration, enhanced strength, enhanced speed, and near-invulnerability. However, extended use of this form is dangerous for Gwen, as it will cause her human side to degenerate. Gwen first began manipulating mana via magic spells and still uses magic to supplement her natural powers. On a few occasions she has used the Charms of Bezel to enhance her own powers or take on the superheroine identity of “Lucky Girl”. The Luck Charm manipulated probably to cause chain reactions that benefited her but often injured Ben. The Keystone of Bezel enhanced her natural abilities to superhuman levels, while the charms of Telekinesis and Fire were later recovered by her and used to enhance her powers. Gwen can use her magic to: time travel, summon Ledgerdomain rock creatures, manipulate natural elements, teleport, etc. Gwen can also use her magic to astral project her soul, which looks like her Anodite form but is not as dangerous to use. However, astral projecting leaves her physical body completely helpless. Gwen is self taught in the mystical arts. While she is naturally more powerful than Charmcaster and Hex, her knowledge is limited by the difficulties of teaching herself magic without assistance. Gwen is a highly skilled martial artist, being an undefeated black belt in Taekwondo, a master of Judo, and a former member of her middle school’s Jiu Jitsu team. Gwen’s hand to hand combat skills and physical training allow her to easily defeat opponents with similar or slightly superior physical characteristics. Gwen is also highly intelligent and can think quickly on her feet. Weaknesses Gwen’s mana based powers are useless against opponents that can easily absorb the energy such as Chromastone and Feedback. In addition, Geochelone Aerios can dissipate mana in their vicinity at will, rendering her most of her attacks useless. In addition, Gwen has difficulty tracking people through sterile environments and usually cannot trace biomechanical lifeforms such as Galvanic Mechamorphs. Gwen is not a trained Anodite or a magician and is self taught in both respects. This forces her to rely on raw power in her fights with Charmcaster and on her magic against other Anodites. Gwen cannot use her Anodite form and her full power for an extended period of time without losing her humanity. Biography Relationships Family * Ben Tennyson * Max Tennyson * Frank and Natalie Tennyson * Sunny * Verdona * Lucy Mann Friends * Emily * Julie Yamamoto * Rook Blonko Love Interests * Kevin Levin * Michael Morningstar * Cooper Daniels * Winston Enemies * Michael Morningstar * Diagon * Synthroids * Adwaita Neutral/Frenemies * Charmcaster * Hex Appearances *Dawn of a New Era Part 1 *Dawn of a New Era Part 2 *The Replacement *Wipeout Part 1 *Wipeout Part 2 *Black Light, White Darkness *Of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Will and Won't *Malevolence *Happy Hunting Part 2 *A Cold War *Fanatics *For the Sake of Ship *Under the Midnight Sun *Hail the Conquering Frogs Part 1 *Hail the Conquering Frogs Part 2 *Caesar *The Fate of Petropia *The Labyrinth *The Magician's Secret *Hard Luck *Grandma's Old Friend *No Honor Among Squid Part 2 *A Most Spirited Party *Blackout *Reconciliations *The Transitory Mists *The Darkest Hour Part 1 *The Darkest Hour Part 2 *Its Not Easy Being a Hero *A Knight's Oath *Harangued *Epidemic *Falling Skies Part 1 *Falling Skies Part 2 *The Seal of Souls *Azmuth's Folly *Fall of the Omnitrix Wielder *Wrath of the Omnitrix Wielder *Return of The Omnitrix Wielder *Omniverse Armageddon Part 1 *Omniverse Armageddon Part 2 Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Anodites Category:Hybrids Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Flight Aliens Category:Size Alteration Aliens Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens